


【冬盾】青春期

by touweiwushiliu



Series: me and my best girl [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: 助手巴基X美队小美





	【冬盾】青春期

  
  
“我们不应该在这儿。”

“你知道吗？Bucky，”Steve忍不住叹气，“我没和太多女孩出去约会过，但你给我的感觉真是和刚和一个女孩看完电影一模一样。”

“哈，真好笑，”Bucky扬扬眉，他撞了撞身旁人的肩膀，看到Steve皱着眉躲避后他咧开嘴笑，“难道你没有一刻想着真正去前线，而不是待在后方执行那些什么见鬼的任务吗？”

“别那么说，Bucky，你知道我们的任务很重要。”

“话是那么说。”

“Bucky，我不知道你在烦恼些什么，”Steve想了想后补充，“我猜我也猜不出来。”

“嗯哼，”Bucky撅了撅嘴，他转了转眼珠，笑着搭上了金发青年的肩膀，他冲着对方白皙的耳廓轻轻地吹了一口气，“但是你的确知道我现在在想什么对吧？”

“Bucky，现在在大街上。”Steve警告，但他因此而红起来的耳廓让这句话的信服力直线下降。

“我知道我知道，我们当然可以等到回去后。”Bucky搭上了对方的肩膀，“嘿别紧张，我们看起来就是一对感情很好的勾肩搭背的好伙伴而已。”

你当然不知道我在紧张些什么，Bucky想，你是美国队长，无可否认，但我既没有超能力也没有异于常人的天赋。你当然没有什么可以恐慌的。

你当然也理解不了我。

二

Bucky趴在了Steve的背上，对方正就着台灯昏暗的光看着一本小说，金色的睫毛影影绰绰的，Bucky忍不住亲吻对方的脸颊，他掐住了Steve的腰慢慢地揉弄，金发的青年笑着躲避，“我可不想再来一回了。”

“我也不想，所以我现在只是碰碰，你最好别刺激我。”Bucky假惺惺地警告，他把下巴搁在了Steve的肩膀上，“你在看什么？”

“《牛虻》”

“嗯哼。”Bucky懒洋洋地答应，他用手指梳理对方的金发，倦怠的气氛像是一张温柔的网一样缓缓地裹住他，Bucky觉得意识像是缓缓地下沉，“上次受的伤好了吗？”

“你没有大惊小怪地叫喊就说明它已经消失不见了。”Steve回答，纤细的手指翻过了书页带出了细碎的沙沙声，Bucky只觉得这个画面他可以看一辈子。

“我多想留在你身边。”他忍不住说。

“好奇怪的话，”Steve想要偏过头，但脸颊却被Bucky亲吻，他想要看到对方的脸却不如愿，棕发青年的手指滑过他的下颚抚摸着他的脸颊，“你已经在我的身边了。”

“你不懂我说的话。”Bucky亲吻那一小块柔软细腻的皮肤，他轻轻地掐住Steve的下巴让吻向上蔓延，直到Steve转过身体他们的嘴唇相触，金发青年的胳膊环住了他的颈项，Bucky按掉了台灯后俯身压了上去。

“我说的留在你身边是指永远。”Bucky喘着气说，距离上次性爱还没多久的甬道依然湿热松软，他轻易地把自己发硬的性器送了进去，然后因为被紧紧裹住的丝绒般的触感而喘息，环在他颈后的胳膊随之扣紧，Bucky俯下身亲吻略微张开的嘴唇，湿润的蓝眼睛迷蒙地看着他，Bucky忍不住向上亲吻对方的眼皮，纤长的睫毛扫过下巴带来了略微发痒的触感，Bucky顺着对方的鼻梁往下亲吻，他缓缓地抽送，听着身下的金发青年发出像是哽住似的沙哑的呻吟，觉得胸口饱胀的像是快要溢了出来，“我说的永远是指每天每夜，一睁开眼睛就能看到你在我的身旁，入睡时能拥抱着你进入梦乡，任何时候只要我想要我都能吻上你的嘴唇，你能给我这些吗？”

“只要你证明给我看。”金发青年断断续续的回答让Bucky俯下身轻柔地亲吻对方。

三

Bucky觉得恐慌像是一颗坚强的种子。他甚至都不知道它在什么时候开始萌芽，它于石缝中诞生，在黑暗中生长，即使不理不睬也日渐茁壮，直到有一天终于让人无法忽视为止。

Steve对着镜子在刮胡子，他身上的毛发非常少，大概两三天才需要‘修整’一次，Bucky总是觉得Steve对着镜子刮胡子的画面非常的有趣。像是一位小姐在对着镜子犯愁要带什么样的首饰。

蓝色的眼睛在镜子中和他对视，Bucky扬了扬眉，“你真美。”

“闭嘴。”Steve收回了视线，专心地刮着脸上的泡沫，Bucky倚在门框旁看着对方。“战火在外面燃烧，但我们却在休假？”

Steve叹了口气，他打开了水龙头用手接了一些后冲脸，他拿下架子上的毛巾擦干后视线再次和Bucky汇聚，“你在担心些什么？”

蓝眼睛太过清澈一瞬间Bucky竟然感到无处可藏，他扯出了一个微笑，“只是抱怨休假时的无事可做。”

Steve把毛巾挂了回去，他转过身看Bucky，灰蓝色的眼睛定定地看着他，到最后竟然像是孩子间幼稚的瞪眼游戏，Steve忍不住弯起嘴角，他倾身在对方的嘴角印下了一个吻，“等你想告诉我的时候记得告诉我。”

他知道。但他从来不逼迫。Bucky的心里泛起了酸酸甜甜的粉红泡泡，他直视着美国队长蓝绿色的美丽眼睛，从对方的嘴角再度偷了一个小小的吻，“当然，亲爱的长官。”

四

Steve深吸了一口气，“给我一个解释。”他看着躺在病床上的助手冷冰冰地说，几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这些字眼。

五

“嗨，别用这样的眼神看我，亲爱的长官。”Bucky想要微笑，但却因为拉到嘴角最后成了一个龇牙咧嘴的撕扯，Steve叹了口气后放弃般的坐到了他的身边，他用指尖触碰Bucky脸上还算完好的部分，“你就是不知道怎么听话对不对？”蓝绿色的眼睛里透露出的担忧让Bucky抿了抿唇，“我很抱歉Steve，但你知道我得去。”

直到发现那些战俘的时候Bucky才知道他的恐慌和不安一直以来来自何处。

他是Steve的助手，而他的身边一直被该死的超能力者和体格壮的见鬼的强化人环绕着，他看起来似乎一直是可有可无，除了Steve坚持外他似乎可以被随意地取代。

他不敢想象所有的温柔和缱绻只是因为他是一个运气好的出奇的家伙，他不敢想象即使不是他结果也依然也一样。

细碎的恐慌像是一点一点的雪花，最后缓缓地汇集成了积雪，最后像是雪崩般一发不可收拾。

“我很抱歉Bucky。”出乎Bucky意料的是Steve对他道了歉，金发青年握住了他的手，眉毛略微地拧着，脸上的表情是几乎让Bucky感到心碎的悲伤，“我没有体会到你的感情，也没有试图去理解你过。但是我愿意听，一直都愿意，只是你愿不愿意对我倾诉？”

Bucky感到喉咙像是哽住，直到一会儿他才找回了自己的声音，他轻轻地捏了捏Steve的手，“……我很害怕，Steve。”

“一直以来我都不是你身旁最有帮助的，一直以来我也不是最能干的。我似乎可以被随意地取代，随意地更换，我是你的助手，我应该竭尽全力地帮助你，但你拯救我的次数要远远地大于我帮助你的次数。”

他看着那双蓝绿色的眼睛，没有意识到他说出口的话语，“万一有一天你终于发现你不需要我呢？到时候我该怎么办？”

六

“如果不是你还受着伤我真想抽你一巴掌Bucky。”

“这话可真是……”Bucky的嘟囔还没说完就再次被打断，“但是我很开心Bucky，对于你愿意和我说出你在想什么这件事。”握住他的手的柔软的手轻轻地捏了捏，“我从来不觉得你是可以随意地替代的，你对我来说从来都是独一无二，所以最好不要在你没受伤的时候再说这种话。”

“Steve……”

”嘘，Bucky，你不是唯一恐慌的那一个。”Steve轻声说，“我也会害怕，子弹和九头蛇见鬼的武器，你知道有一次一颗子弹几乎是划着我的脸颊过去的吧？”他轻轻地笑，“我不知道血清能不能再生眼球但我比较偏好不去验证这个小实验。”

Bucky的手被牵起，湿润的吻落在了他的手背，鉴于他的指关节红肿破皮，“所以不要再让我再多一个害怕的原因，Bucky，我几乎以为你死了。”

“你知道我只是出于偶然才成为你的助手？”

“你知道很大一部分原因我只是出于偶然才成为美国队长？”

“这话真是让我无可辩驳长官，”Bucky咧开嘴笑，虽然他猜他现在的笑容不会太好看，“看来是上天注定让我们成为一对。”

“现在我挺想亲你一口的，但因为你现在脸上没一块好肉所以我只能说说了。”

“你可以欠着Steve，能请你低头？”在Steve挑起眉顺从地低下头后Bucky在对方的额头印下了一个吻，“我再也不会让你担心。”他说，感到心脏的一部分因为他的话语而雀跃地扑腾着，用几乎要冲出胸口的力道，用几乎要突破肋骨的重重阻隔的劲头，“你再也丢不下我了，后悔也晚了。”他向下吻住柔软的嘴唇。

七

在Bucky看到那本《牛虻》的时候这段记忆突然地冲回了他的脑海，带来的羞耻感强烈到几乎让前冬日战士想要捂住脸蹲下身。

“你那个时候也可爱过。”路过的Steve感叹，看过来的眼神中假惺惺的受伤成分太重他忍不住咧开嘴笑。

“如果我没记错的话你还欠我一个吻？”

“少说鬼话，我起码多给了你一百个。”

“话虽如此我可没有和你两偿，那些都不是我想要的单单的那一个。”

“你可真狡猾。”Steve凑过去亲吻对方的嘴唇，却被Bucky揽住脖子滚到了床上，他惊呼了一声，勉强撑起身子后又被拉着脖子拉低，“你说要永远留在我身边。”

“是的，Bucky，”Steve微笑，他俯下身亲吻柔软的嘴唇，“我已经给了你我的承诺，我已经给了你我的所有。”

蓝绿色的眼睛透过金色的睫毛看过来的感觉一瞬间像是夺魂摄魄，Bucky定定地注视，在嘴唇分开的空隙里他呢喃，“是的，我真幸运。”

他揽住了Steve的腰，在对方的耳边轻声说，“真遗憾我没什么可以给你的了Steve。”

“我所有的只有你。”

Steve笑着捂住了对方的嘴。“闭嘴。”他说，但眼睛里的笑意确是证据确凿的没有说服力。  
  
  
  



End file.
